


Indescribable Feeling

by purpleklaine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, hogwarts!Klaine, hufflepuff!Blaine, slytherin!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In light of it being September 1st. </p><p>When first year Blaine Anderson manages to get lost on platform 9 3/4 with barely minutes to catch the Hogwarts Express - a kind stranger helps him find his way. </p><p>Hogwarts!Klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indescribable Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> As it's September 1st, I decided to crack this out. I may continue this into a larger verse but I'm unsure. 
> 
> I own neither Glee nor the world of Harry Potter.

The first thing Blaine registered after emerging from the wall was; that the platform was a _lot_ more crowded than he anticipated. Though his brother told him stories about the famous platform 9 ¾, his imagination had never quite managed to capture the actual magic of reality. His mother pushed past him quickly and was already off scurrying up the platform pushing his trolley, frantically muttering about how he was going to end up missing the train if he didn't make a move on. His father and brother, Cooper, meandered slowly behind. Both had managed to get a day off at work to see Blaine off on his first day, which, he was extremely grateful for. This was his first time away from home for such a long space of time at once - he wasn't going to be back until Christmas and although he was almost 12 years old, he was still prone to homesickness. As Blaine tried to weave between concerned parents fawning over their children and scattered trunks, he quickly lost sight of his mother’s bobbing head in the deep crowd – whipping around, it seemed his father and brother had disappeared too. He quickly glanced around for any tell tale signs of where to go, but he knew it was in vain. The large round clock on the platform’s wall signified he had less than two minutes to make into onto the train otherwise it’d leave without him. He must look so cliché; the typical first year lost on their first day.

 _Great_ , he thought grimly. _I’m pretty sure I've broken the record for the quickest first year to get lost on their first day. Oh god, I’m going to miss the train, i’m never going to get to Hogwarts_ -

“Excuse me?” The question broke Blaine from his frantic thought. “You look lost.”

A boy, of at least been his age, was standing opposite him with a concerned look painted upon his face. His piercing blue eyes were warm and open, his chestnut hair had obviously been worked hard on to achieve and his neck was decorated with a silver and grey tie.

He was also probably the prettiest boy Blaine had ever seen. 

“Yes.” Blaine breathed out in relief, “It’s just pretty overwhelming-"

“Kurt” The stranger interrupted as he presented an outstretched hand.

“I’m sorry?” Blaine questioned, staring at the presented palm.

A laugh broke out of the kind stranger, his face lit up fondly. “Me. I’m Kurt, Hi.”

Blaine quickly chided his manners, lost in a moment of distress. As he opened his mouth to introduce himself, the conductor's whistle sounded behind them. Without needing a response, Kurt quickly slipped his hand into Blaine’s free one, “Come on. We've got to hurry." and began dragging him up the platform. They dodged past the weepy families saying their goodbyes and almost as quick as he’d taken it, Kurt had already let go of his hand. Blaine found himself being pushed through the carriage door and down the corridor. As both he and Kurt began to travel down the carriage, Blaine felt the train begin to pull away from the platform. 

 _This was actually happening_ , he thought, completely astonished by the situation. 

"In here?" Kurt beckoned to the empty carriage to their right. Blaine nodded dumbly and followed him through. Once Blaine was finally seated, he let out a deep sigh of relief. That could've been disastrous. 

"You don't have to sit with me, i'm sure you have friends that are looking for you." said Blaine quietly, without reaching Kurt's eyes. He didn't want to use up any more of Kurt's time than he already had, besides, he was beyond embarrassed. 

"Probably. But, I think they'll be okay without me for a few hours." Kurt replied, staring at Blaine somewhat quizzically. "I don't think I caught your name back there..." 

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson." He looked up and stole quick glance at Kurt's piercing gaze. 

He was  _really_   pretty. 

Blaine could feel his face flush all over and he quickly diverted his eyes back down to his lap. If he had kept his gaze, he would've seen Kurt's pale skin blush into a deep red also.

"Thank you for helping me find my way back there, I don't even want to think about what could've happened..." Blaine trailed off. His mind going to all sorts of nightmare situations that could have occurred. 

"It was no problem, I can remember how stressed I was on my first day." Kurt brushed off coolly, now looking out of the window at the speeding past countryside. 

"You're not a first year?" He questioned, surely an older student wouldn't have even blinked twice at a first year? 

"Nope. Second year, Slytherin." Kurt chuckled, pointing up to his tie. That sound was so beautiful Blaine had the sudden surge of hope he'd be placed in Slytherin.

"I wonder where I'll end up, but knowing my family history - It'll be Hufflepuff" Both Blaine's parents and his brother had been placed in Hufflepuff, he wasn't expecting any different. Knowing that Kurt was older and most likely in a different house, he began to feel increasingly bad about the fact Kurt was here, wasting his time with a lame first year and not sitting with his friends. "I meant it earlier, you don't have to stay with me-"

"Say no more." Kurt waved his hand in dismissal. "I'm happy to be here. Besides, I think you and I, Mr Blaine Anderson, are going to become quite good friends." 


End file.
